Wombat
Wombat ist ein anthromorpher Battle-Rapper, der am Battle of the Beasts teilnahm und für einen großen Hype sorgte. Er gehört zur Crew The Marsupials, zu der auch Koala, quokka, Harris the Devil und Kangaroo gehören. Daneben bekleidet Wombat eine Art Alter Ego als gleichnamiger Protagonist in den mit Rory's Story Cubes ausgewürfelten Wombat Stories. '' Wombat im BOB und RBB: Wombat reichte - als zunächst völlig Unbekannter - eine Qualifikation für das Battle of the Beasts ein und erreichte zusammen mit Dyado Yotso einen der vorderen Plätze des Votings. In der ersten Runde wurde ihm als Gegner sein eigener Crew-Kollege Koala zugeteilt, der ebenfalls mit hohen Ambitionen in das Turnier gestartet war. Wombat entschied das Battle nach einer Rückrunde für sich, zuvor hatte es in der ersten Runde noch einen Gleichstand nach Punkten gegeben. Wombat konnte besonders durch seinen recht eigenen Style überzeugen. Während Koala (und viele seiner bisherigen Gegner) sehr aufs "Phrasendreschen" beschränkten und eher Representer-Lines brachten, schaffte es Wombat, sich Sympathien zu verschaffen, indem er die Lines seiner Gegner, ähnlich wie Tigress, durch "Falsifizieren" auszukontern. Im Achtelfinale traf er auf den beliebten Newcomer T-rex, den er ebenfalls erst nach einer Rückrunde bezwingen konnte. Im Turnierverlauf kursierte daher der ''Running-Gag, Wombat bekäme gegen jeden Gegner eine zweite Chance in Form einer Rückrunde. Wombat musste im Viertelfinale gegen Dragon antreten, der zuvor seinen Crew-Kollegen Kangaroo besiegen konnte (wobei Kangaroo in der ersten Runde mit quokka ebenfalls einen Kollegen eliminiert hatte). Daraufhin spottete Dragon, die mit hohen Ambitionen angetretenen Marsupials eliminierten sich gegenseitig im Turnierverlauf. Trotz massiver Anfeindungen seines viel stärkeren Gegners konnte Wombat erneut als Sieger aus dem Battle hervorgehen; die vielen Punchlines der physischen Überlegenheit konnte er ein weiteres Mal mit tiefgründigeren Lines auskontern. Das Battle entschied Wombat, diesmal bereits nach der Hinrunde, für sich. Es war das erste Battle, das er erfolgreich bestritten hatte, ohne in eine Rückrunde gezwungen zu werden. Wombat wurde daraufhin zu einem der Favoriten auf den Gesamtsieg. Im Halbfinale battlete er gegen den ebenfalls sehr beliebten Dyado Yotso. In seiner Runde bot er neben dem sehr beliebten Schnabeltier Platypus (das zusammen mit echidna bereits in Kangaroos Achtelfinalrunde aufgetreten war) auch den aus Ochindol stammenden Jugendlichen Petar, genannt Maryanna, auf. Er warf Dyado Yotso vor, anders als Nationalhelden Bulgariens, wie Hristo Botev nur eine untergeordnete Rolle im Bewusstsein der Menschen einzunehmen. Er bezeichnete ihn unter anderem als "unbeweglichen Beobachter". Dyado Yotso, der relativ oft betont hatte, sich von der Eisenbahnstrecke nach Levishte ein besseres Leben und Wohlstand für die dort lebenden Menschen zu erhoffen, höre zwar den Arbeitern an der Bahnstrecke zu, trete allerdings selbst nicht aktiv für Veränderung ein. Wombat verwies auf die Prinzipien des SCI "Deeds and words" und kritisierte Dyado Yotsos inaktive Beobachterrolle. Trotz ansprechender Leistung unterlag Wombat in dem Battle und schied aus dem Turnier aus. Er kündigte ebenfalls an, an der dritten Staffel des RBB teilnehmen zu wollen. Dort traf er in der ersten Runde auf den erfahrenen Rapper Vratskie, der sich im Vergleich zu vorigen Runden stark verbessert hatte. Wombat bekleidete dennoch die Favoritenrolle. Die Veranstalterin bewertete beide Runden des Battles gleich, sodass es zu einer Rückrunde (bereits Wombats dritte in fünf Battles) kam. In der Rückrunde überzeugte Wombat einmal mehr durch seine Fähigkeit, zu kontern. Er gewann das Battle und zog ins Achtelfinale ein, in dem er auf den Newcomer Fluffy Duck traf. Auch in diesem Battle wurde eine Rückrunde eingefordert. Wombat konterte erneut stark und besiegte Fluffy Duck sehr deutlich, sodass er ins Viertelfinale einzog. Dort battlete er mit Lynx einen weiteren, als kleineren Favoriten eingeschätzten, Newcomer, und besiegte den vom Forum eingeschätzten "Geheimfavoriten", sodass er ins Halbfinale gegen Newcomer GrimbarthTheBadger einzog. Nach den Hinrunden war zunächst Wombat deutlich vorne. Dennoch wurde eine Rückrunde einberufen. Für Grimbarth war es die erste Möglichkeit, zu kontern. In der zweiten Runde wendete sich das Blatt völlig überraschend zugunsten Badgers. Seine Rückrunde war stärker als Wombats Hinrunde, sodass Wombat das zweite Mal in Folge in einem Halbfinale aus dem Turnier ausschied. Auch am BOB 2016 nahm Wombat teil. In der ersten Runde traf er auf Vydra, den Otter, und erreichte aufgrund der Aufgabe seines Gegners das 16tel-Finale gegen Toucan. Auch dieser reichte keine Runde ein, sodass er kampflos ins Achtelfinale einzog. Dort unterlag er Lion King allerdings knapp. Eigenschaften: Wombat rappt erst seit kurzer Zeit. Bevor er am BOB teilnahm, war er einer engeren Fan-Base aber bereits durch die Wombat Stories bekannt. Es handelt sich um Geschichten, die Episoden aus dem Leben eines fiktiven Charakters namens Wombat erzählen. Diese werden nach dem Zufallsprinzip durch das Werfen von Rory's Story Cubes generiert und erfreuen sich großer Beliebtheit. Wombat selbst sieht sich oft Vorwürfen ausgesetzt, "kein echter Gangster" zu sein oder durch die Stories ein solcher sein zu wollen. Besonders oft wird ihm vorgeworfen, tollpatschig zu sein. In einer der Geschichten soll er von Vratskie beauftragt worden sein, eine Bank in Sydney überfallen zu haben. Er soll unter Beihilfe seines Kollegen Koala den Bankangestellten Dingo mit Eukalyptus-Pillen (das sogenannte euca weed) betäubt und einen Tunnel in den Tresorraum gegraben haben. Dort habe er sich allerdings beim Deponieren der Geldmünzen in seinen Beutel so ungeschickt angestellt, dass er auf einen Alarmknopf gefallen sei, der den Nachtwächter W0lf alarmierte. Wombat wurde zwar verhaftet, konnte jedoch entkommen, als mittendrin bekannt wurde, Vratskie und Hippo planten einen Brandanschlag auf Koalas Eukalyptus-Plantage. Ob diese Geschichten tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprechen oder nur frei erfunden sind, ist umstritten. Tatsache ist jedoch, dass Wombat die Gerüchte um seine Person "befeuert", indem er Charaktere aus den Stories mitunter als Feature-Gäste einlädt. So rappte ihm Vratskie gegen T-rex eine Bridge. Auch Dinko war bereits in seiner 16-Final-Rückrunde gegen Koala vertreten. Dies ließ Gerüchte aufkommen, Wombat habe sich vertan und wollte eigentlich den Wüstenhund Dingo anheuern. Dragon verspottete ihn damit, indem er beide (Dinko und Dingo) als Features gegen ihn aufbot. Battles und Ergebnisse: Battle of the Beasts 2015: * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Koala (10:7 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Wombat) * Achtelfinale: Gegen T-rex (11:9 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Wombat) * Viertelfinale: Gegen Dragon (7:5 für Wombat) * Halbfinale: Gegen Dyado Yotso (6:2 für Dyado Yotso) RBB 3.0 (Staffel III, Mitte 2015): * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Vratskie (16:11 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Wombat) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Fluffy Duck (16:9 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Wombat) * Viertelfinale: Gegen Lynx (8:6 für Wombat) * Halbfinale: Gegen GrimbarthTheBadger (14:9 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für GrimbarthTheBadger) Battle of the Beasts 2016: * Vorrunde: Gegen Vydra (Sieg für Wombat durch Aufgabe) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Toucan (Sieg für Wombat durch Aufgabe) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Lion King (5:2 für Lion King) Kategorie:Marsupial Kategorie:BOB Kategorie:RBB